


As You Wish

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Semua karena Seungwoo mempunyai prinsip bahwa perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.Satu bulan, tiga bulan, satu tahun, dua tahun?Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia tunggu.“I love you, Kak. You still don’t believe it, do you?”Tentu saja waktu adalah hal yang Seungwoo butuhkan, sampai dirinya yakin bahwa yang Byungchan katakan bukan hanya sekedar ungkapan terima kasih.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 78
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	As You Wish

“Canggung, ya?”

Suara yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda dalam sekejap mengalihkan pikiran Seungwoo yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. Seungwoo menarik napas sepelan mungkin, meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya  _ tidak canggung  _ seperti yang baru saja dikatakan oleh laki-laki yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya.

Sayangnya manik kelam Byungchan langsung tepat sasaran menatap ke dalam miliknya. Kerongkongannya kering—dan ia tidak bisa kabur. Seungwoo langsung melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan detik itu juga.

“Kamu.. barusan bilang apa?”

Seungwoo sendiri sadar akan intonasi aneh yang tanpa bisa dicegah keluar dari mulutnya. Sehingga wajar kalau laki-laki yang kini sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus langsung mengeluarkan tawa yang tentu sangat  _ khas _ —dengan ceruk dalam yang hadir di kedua pipi.

“Kalau Kakak nggak nyaman aku bisa ambil kaos sebentar di lemari.”

“Kenapa?”

_ “So we can talk comfortably.” _

Seungwoo hendak menyangkal, tetapi jawaban Byungchan terlalu tepat pada sasaran. Kalau rasa canggungnya adalah karena Byungchan yang dengan  _ terlalu santai  _ mengekspos tubuh. Jadi ia hanya menahan pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda yang sudah hampir bangun hanya untuk mengambil selembar kaos yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian.

“Nggak perlu,  _ all I need is.. time?” _

Byungchan tertawa,  _ “For how long?  _ Kakak dari tadi sama sekali nggak bisa fokus sama apa yang aku bilang.”

Memang salah Seungwoo yang malah tidak bisa fokus. Karena tanpa ia sadari waktu berlalu begitu saja, dan selama ini pula tidak pernah sedikitpun Seungwoo ada pikiran untuk  _ menyentuh  _ laki-laki yang sudah berstatus suaminya. Tentu saja semuanya wajar, karena pernikahan mereka  _ yang sesungguhnya  _ mungkin baru genap berumur tiga minggu.

Semua karena Seungwoo mempunyai prinsip bahwa perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.  _ Satu bulan, tiga bulan, satu tahun, dua tahun?  _ Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia tunggu.

_ “I love you, Kak. You still don’t believe it, do you?” _

Tentu saja waktu adalah hal yang Seungwoo butuhkan, sampai dirinya yakin bahwa yang Byungchan katakan bukan hanya sekedar ungkapan terima kasih. Seungwoo tahu dari sorot mata Byungchan yang tengah menatapnya, kalau yang laki-laki itu katakan adalah benar adanya. Tetapi terkadang suara dari kepalanya mengatakan kalau ini belum saatnya—kalau ungkapan ini tidak lebih dari rasa terima kasih.

_ “Thank you, for coming into my life.  _ Mana mungkin aku nggak berterima kasih dengan seseorang yang datang di masa tersulitku?  _ Falling in love because of someone’s kindness, was that counted as sin?” _

Pertanyaan yang Byungchan lontarkan membuat Seungwoo kehilangan kata-kata, "Maaf—Byungchan. Aku nggak pernah menganggap sepele perasaan kamu."

Seungwoo menghentikan jemarinya ketika satu jengkal lagi nyaris menyentuh surai milik laki-laki di depan matanya.

_ "You can touch me." _

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah izin, satu demi satu jari-jarinya mendarat pada surai gelap milik yang lebih muda. Rasanya begitu halus, dan Byungchan kelihatan menyukai sentuhannya. Kedua manik yang lebih muda jadi terpejam, tanda nyaman akan apa yang ia sedang lakukan.

_ "Do you love me, Kak?" _

Hanya saja perasaannya selalu berubah buruk, setiap kali memikirkan bahwa dirinya sudah merebut hidup Byungchan yang tidak punya pilihan. Juga ketika ia tahu kalau Byungchan punya mimpi yang besar, tetapi tidak punya pilihan selain menerima perjodohan yang statusnya mutlak.

_ "I always do." _

Mencintai tidak pernah menjadi hal sulit untuk Seungwoo. Bahkan tanpa diminta oleh siapapun ia sudah melakukannya, jauh sebelum malam ketika Byungchan datang ke kediamannya dengan senyum yang tidak menyorotkan bahagia. Seungwoo tidak akan bisa lupa, bahkan hingga detik ini sekalipun.

Choi Byungchan, seorang teman lama yang selalu ia kagumi dalam diam. Seungwoo tidak pernah berharap kalau perjodohan yang nantinya akan mengikat mereka berdua. Namun, bukan kuasanya untuk membebaskan Byungchan. Seungwoo bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dirinya ditakdirkan hanya untuk mengagumi Byungchan dari kejauhan saja.

Rupanya takdir punya cerita lain. Byungchan mengatakannya, akan perasaan yang perlahan laki-laki itu punya terhadapnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa malam itu merupakan titik balik hubungan rumah tangganya bersama yang lebih muda. Sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir yang ia terima ketika membuka mata di keesokan harinya seolah menjadi pengingat bahwa yang Byungchan katakan bukanlah sekedar ilusi belaka.

Bukan berarti juga Seungwoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi setelahnya. Melihat Byungchan mulai bisa menjadi diri sendiri menandakan bahwa yang lebih muda mulai merasa nyaman berada bersamanya.

Dan itu merupakan hal yang patut disyukuri.

_ “You look gorgeous,  _ Byungchan.”

Byungchan tahu kalau dirinya menawan, dan Seungwoo tidak sebodoh itu melewatkan setiap  _ isyarat  _ yang laki-laki itu berikan kepadanya.

_ “You're nervous.” _

Yang lebih muda tersipu, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

_ "I am." _

Bagaimana bisa Seungwoo menutupi rasa gugup ketika jarak yang memisahkan wajahnya dan Byungchan hanya sebatas satu jengkal saja. Lengan yang menumpu tubuhnya sudah mulai terbiasa. Byungchan yang berada di bawahnya hanya tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. 

Keduanya saling mengunci pandang—terlalu fokus mengagumi paras satu sama lain. Seungwoo hendak menipiskan jarak, tetapi yang lebih muda malah menghentikannya lewat sentuhan pada rahangnya. 

"Sebentar lagi."

Seungwoo hanya mengikuti apa yang Byungchan mau. Dari jarak ini dirinya bisa melihat jelas rona yang hadir di wajah yang lebih muda. Atensinya tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara jam tua di kediaman mereka yang selalu berdentang dua belas kali setiap tengah malam.

_ “It’s valentine’s day.”  _ Ucap Byungchan—pada akhirnya. 

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum, karena Byungchan terlihat begitu manis ketika mengatakannya.

_ "Let's celebrate it then." _

Byungchan tidak lagi menahannya ketika ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir yang lebih muda membentuk lengkung sekilas, dan di detik berikutnya yang Seungwoo rasakan hanyalah hangat dari bibir yang saling bertautan.

Seungwoo selalu menyukai sensasi menyenangkan setiap kali mereka berciuman. Entah ini ciuman mereka yang ke berapa, meskipun kebanyakan hanya berupa ciuman singkat, ditambah Byungchan lah selalu jadi pihak yang memulai. Boleh dikatakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu hal yang tanpa sadar sering mereka lakukan semenjak hubungan mereka membaik.

Namun, Seungwoo dengan segala idealismenya, selalu membuat batasan akan sejauh apa dirinya boleh berbuat. Dirinya seolah diberitahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti.

Seperti kali ini Seungwoo menghentikan ciumannya ketika Byungchan mencoba mencari celah untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Byungchan menatapnya kebingungan dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi, sebelum dengan segera memalingkan wajah. Rona merah muda menghiasi seluruh wajah manis yang lebih muda, bahkan hingga ke daun telinga. 

Seungwoo merasa bersalah untuk hal ini, dan Byungchan tidak kunjung menatapnya sehingga ia tidak bisa memberi alasan. Suasana menjadi lebih canggung, dan pada akhirnya Seungwoo hanya mengecup kening Byungchan sekilas sebelum bangun dari posisinya.

Pikirannya semakin kalut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air mineral yang ada di atas nakas. 

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Pertanyaan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo merasa semakin bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Seungwoo menghela napasnya, lalu perlahan membalikkan tubuh. Byungchan langsung menatap tepat ke maniknya— _ masih menunggu jawaban. _

  
  
  
  


Keduanya hanya duduk bersebelahan dengan punggung bersandar pada  _ headboard  _ ranjang mereka. Seungwoo belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, begitu pula dengan Byungchan di sebelahnya. 

"Ada tempat yang mau kamu datengin? Karena ini  _ valentine,  _ aku akan ngabulin satu permintaan kamu."

Butuh waktu lama hingga Seungwoo menemukan pertanyaan yang ia rasa cukup untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apapun?"

Namun, ternyata situasinya lebih kompleks dibanding apa yang ada di pikirannya. Seungwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa perkataannya bisa menjadi bumerang sendiri. Tidak ketika ia bermaksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tetapi yang lebih muda malah memberikan jawaban tidak terduga.

"Aku.. mau Kakak nggak nahan apapun lagi."

Semua diluar dugaan Seungwoo, baik yang Byungchan katakan, ataupun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu setelahnya. 

Byungchan yang dengan sengaja naik ke pangkuannya sama sekali tidak bisa dicegah. Membuat Seungwoo gugup karena ia yakin Byungchan bisa  _ merasakannya,  _ lewat lengkungan yang muncul di bibir lalu dilanjutkan dengan gerakan asal yang sengaja diberikan pada bagian selatannya.

"Aku cuma mau Kakak jujur sama yang Kakak  _ mau. _ "

Seungwoo semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena bibir Byungchan yang berada terlampau dekat dengan telinga, sebelum dirasakan bibir yang lebih muda bergerak pelan dari daun telinga hingga ke sudut bibirnya. 

"Aku mau Kak Seungwoo—aku nggak  _ sesabar _ itu."

Terlalu dekat untuk menghindar, juga terlalu kejam untuk menolak yang Byungchan inginkan. Seungwoo memejamkan kedua mata, membiarkan yang lebih muda menggoda lewat beberapa kecupan lambat, sebelum pada akhirnya laki-laki itu benar-benar mencium bibirnya. Jemari Byungchan terus bergerak di belakang kepalanya, seolah meminta respon untuk setiap tautan yang laki-laki itu berikan. 

Mungkin ini jadi yang pertama bagi Seungwoo, membiarkan hasrat menguasai pikirannya.

Rematan pelan pada tengkuk menjadi isyarat kalau Byungchan meminta akses lebih, dan kali ini Seungwoo hanya membiarkan yang Byungchan mau. Tidak ada lagi istilah mundur di detik pertama ia membuka celah bibirnya.

Seungwoo mulai terbawa suasana. Kini gantian dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti—tidak bisa menahan diri. Pikirannya berkabut, melihat Byungchan yang menatapnya sayu dengan napas terengah. Byungchan begitu menawan dengan rona merah muda menghiasi seluruh wajah hingga ke pundak yang memang tidak tertutup fabrik apapun.

Satu hal yang ada di kepala Seungwoo saat ini adalah Byungchan yang merawat diri dengan begitu baik. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak menyentuh salah satu sisi pinggang Byungchan, membuat tubuh yang lebih muda bergetar karena terkejut dengan sentuhan yang amat tiba-tiba. Tubuh hangat Byungchan semakin merapat setiap kali ia menyentuh lebih banyak, sampai ia merasakan perpotongan leher yang lebih muda bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungnya.

Yang lebih muda lantas memberikan akses, membuat dirinya lebih mudah mencumbu setiap permukaan kulit yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, termasuk kedua noktah kecoklatan yang tegang karena sentuhannya. Di lain sisi, suara Byungchan bagai adiksi tersendiri, membangunkan hasrat yang selama ini jauh ia kesampingkan. Bibir keduanya kembali bungkam ketika menemukan satu sama lain—saling cumbu untuk melampiaskan rasa  _ butuh _ .

Tautan bibir kembali lepas, ketika Byungchan minta berhenti lewat jemari yang menyugar lebih kuat helaian rambut Seungwoo yang mulai basah. Bibir Byungchan merekah merah, dan Seungwoo ingin sekali melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuat lelakinya lebih kacau daripada ini. Tentu saja masih ada bagian-bagian yang belum  _ tersentuh _ sama-sekali. Seungwoo hanya ingin merekam baik-baik semua keintiman yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Seperti bagaimana ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya pekat akan aroma Byungchan—tentu karena tubuh mereka yang hampir tidak berjarak.

Seungwoo kembali menyusuri satu demi satu jejak yang ia tinggalkan di permukaan kulit halus Byungchan. Yang lebih muda tidak kelihatan keberatan dengan dirinya yang sengaja berlama-lama. Keduanya kembali bertatapan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Seungwoo tahu dari sorot manik kelam Byungchan, kalau laki-laki itu juga begitu menikmati momen di antara mereka saat ini.

_ "Mine." _

Byungchan mengatakannya dengan ceruk yang terbentuk sempurna di kedua pipi. Sebelum Seungwoo sempat menjawab, yang lebih muda sudah lebih dahulu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Pada akhirnya Seungwoo menggunakan momen ini untuk melanjutkan hal yang tidak kunjung mereka selesaikan. 

Belah bibir yang tidak kunjung berhenti bertaut tidak menghalangi jemari panjang Seungwoo untuk kembali bermain-main di lekuk pinggang laki-laki di pangkuannya. Tautan bibir berubah menjadi desah saat Seungwoo dengan sengaja menyentuh  _ lebih jauh,  _ meremas pelan, hingga satu-satunya fabrik yang menghalangi sentuhannya lolos lewat kedua kaki jenjang yang bergetar.

_ "Kak—" _

Milik Byungchan begitu basah dan tegang dalam genggamnya. 

"Suka?"

Seungwoo sengaja menekan milik Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya. Yang lebih muda merespons lewat sebuah anggukan malu-malu. Byungchan menggigit bibir bawah, bersusah payah menahan desah.

"Jangan digigit." Bisik Seungwoo, tetapi daun telinga Byungchan yang memerah seperti mengundangnya untuk kembali menggoda. Seungwoo menjilat bagian telinga yang ia rasa paling sensitif, dan dugaannya benar, karena bobot di pangkuannya semakin bertambah akibat tubuh Byungchan yang jadi lemas. Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Seungwoo akhirnya merebahkan Byungchan di ranjang mereka.

"Kak Seungwoo."

"Iya?" 

Seungwoo memandang bingung Byungchan yang tiba-tiba bangun, lalu menahan lengannya ketika ia bermaksud mengambil  _ lubricant  _ yang ada di salah satu laci nakas. 

"Boleh—kan?"

Byungchan tersipu. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh kancing teratas piyama Seungwoo, membuat ia jadi mengerti maksud perkataan laki-laki di depannya. 

"Pakaian Kakak masih lengkap."

Jadi Seungwoo hanya membiarkan Byungchan membuka satu per satu kancing atasannya hingga terlepas melewati pundak. Memang yang lebih muda tidak melakukan kontak mata sedikitpun, tetapi Seungwoo bersumpah kalau yang Byungchan lakukan benar-benar membuat naik libidonya. 

Itu semua karena Byungchan yang memandangi tubuhnya dengan penuh damba, kemudian menyentuh satu demi satu kata yang terukir disana.

"Tunggu aku."

Dengan terpaksa Seungwoo menghentikan Byungchan, lalu bergegas mengambil semua yang akan mereka perlukan. Ini yang pertama di antara mereka, dan ia tidak boleh gegabah.

"Biar aku sendiri."

Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir, atau mungkin karena Byungchan yang tidak bisa lagi menunggu, yang membuat laki-laki di hadapannya malah mengambil  _ tube _ berisi  _ lubricant  _ yang ia genggam, lalu menuang banyak-banyak cairan tersebut ke jari-jarinya. Byungchan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada  _ headboard  _ ranjang, kemudian membuka kedua kaki jenjangnya. Pemandangan akan Byungchan yang tengah mempersiapkan diri membuat Seungwoo dengan refleks melepaskan satu-satunya fabrik yang menghalangi tegangnya. 

"Kak—Kak Seungwoo.." 

Namanya terus menerus keluar dari belah bibir Byungchan dengan suara penuh desperasi. Seungwoo bagaikan terhipnotis—tidak bisa berpaling dari pemandangan akan jemari Byungchan yang mulai keluar masuk dengan mudah. Membayangkan miliknya yang akan menggantikan jemari tersebut membuat Seungwoo tanpa sadar menggenggam, dan mulai mengurut miliknya.

Seungwoo tidak lagi bisa diam saja. Kali ini gantian dirinya yang menuang cairan tersebut ke telapak tangannya. Byungchan memandang penuh antisipasi ketika ia semakin mendekat. Paha bagian dalam Byungchan sengaja ia beri sentuhan ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang.

Jari tengahnya masuk tanpa ada kesulitan, jadi ia segera menambahkan jari lainnya. Byungchan memejamkan kedua mata, dengan bibir bawah yang terus digigiti. Seungwoo merasakan tubuh yang lebih muda kembali menegang saat ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan memutar, memastikan bahwa Byungchan benar-benar siap menerima yang  _ lebih  _ daripada ini. Byungchan mendesah, dan saat itu juga ia merasakan dinding yang mengetat di sekitar jari-jarinya.

_ "Relax, Byungchan." _

Bersama dengan anggukan Byungchan, Seungwoo perlahan mengganti jari-jari tersebut dengan miliknya yang sudah berbalut pengaman dan cukup  _ lubricant  _ . Seungwoo hampir saja mengeluarkan lagi miliknya karena Byungchan yang terlihat kesakitan. Namun, Byungchan terus mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik aja."

Ucapan Byungchan lebih terdengar seperti rintihan, membuat Seungwoo semakin berhati-hati mendorong miliknya masuk. Tidak lama deru nafas yang lebih muda berangsur teratur, diikuti dengan kedua manik yang mulai terbuka. 

_ "Move— _ Kak _." _

Erangan mulai berubah menjadi desah. Kaki jenjang Byungchan jadi mengalung erat di pinggangnya. Dinding Byungchan merespons dengan baik setiap hentakan yang ia berikan. Byungchan kembali ia bawa ke dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Lidah mereka terus bertautan. Satu-satunya alasan untuk berhenti adalah paru-paru yang butuh oksigen lebih banyak. 

Byungchan yang mulai berkeringat—terlebih berantakan karena ulahnya mungkin akan jadi salah satu pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa Seungwoo lupakan. Jejak-jejak yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Cantik— _ tanda bahwa Byungchan miliknya.  _

Tidak ada lagi ciuman, karena Seungwoo ingin fokus merekam baik-baik yang ada di depan mata. Byungchan kepayahan untuk fokus, mungkin karena dirinya menghentak di tempat yang tepat. Jemari Byungchan terus berusaha menggapai wajahnya, tetapi dengan terpaksa ia menahannya di atas kepala. Seungwoo tersenyum, karena semua menjadi seperti yang ia inginkan—tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi desah yang keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda.

Seungwoo kembali menggenggam milik Byungchan yang basah. Terus mengurut, atau sambil sesekali bibirnya memberi  _ service  _ di daun telinga hingga bagian dada, mulai dari sekedar mengecup hingga tanpa ragu mengulum noktah kecoklatan di dada Byungchan bergantian. Kelima indranya merasa terpuaskan, Seungwoo hanya berharap Byungchan juga merasakannya.

Pelepasan Byungchan sudah dekat. Seungwoo merasakannya, dari bagaimana dinding Byungchan mulai berkedut menjepit nikmat miliknya yang sengaja ia hentak dengan keras di titik sensitif milik yang lebih muda. Seungwoo juga merasa pelepasannya semakin dekat, jadi ia sengaja merangsang milik Byungchan lebih cepat lagi.

_ "Ahh—Kak…" _

Seungwoo akhirnya sampai pada putihnya. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas Byungchan yang tidak lama sampai juga pada pelepasannya. Byungchan langsung mencium bibirnya, sedangkan ia hanya membalasnya lambat, dengan telapak tangan yang masih membantu yang lebih muda menyelesaikan pelepasan.

"Makasih, Sayang.  _ That was amazing. _ "

Manik Byungchan mulai redup karena kelelahan. Namun, Seungwoo tahu Byungchan mendengar yang ia ucapkan, dari sebuah anggukan yang diiringi senyuman yang mengembang setelahnya. 

  
  
  
  


Byungchan masih terus memeluknya, semenjak pelepasan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Seungwoo bisa dengan jelas merasakan hangat tubuh laki-laki di pelukannya, karena sama sekali tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menghalangi tubuh mereka. Mungkin sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berlalu, tetapi Byungchan masih tidak membiarkan Seungwoo  _ mengeluarkan  _ miliknya. Seungwoo berkali-kali meminta izin, tetapi yang lebih muda terus menolak. 

Kali ini permintaannya malah dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Jujur saja Seungwoo mulai terbawa suasana ketika lidah Byungchan kembali mengecap isi rongga mulutnya. Seungwoo hanya fokus membalas ciuman Byungchan dengan sama antusias. Tidak lama ia merasakan pinggul yang bergerak—merangsang miliknya yang masih berada  _ di dalam _ Byungchan sehingga kembali ereksi.

Semudah itulah pula pertahanannya runtuh. 

"Byungchan—"

Seungwoo mati-matian menahan desah, tetapi Byungchan malah terus-terusan menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh arti, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan penuh rasa puas.

"Sekarang giliran hadiah untuk Kakak,  _ for being a good husband." _

Seungwoo tidak mengerti apa yang Byungchan katakan. Yang lebih muda tiba-tiba bangun, kemudian dengan cepat melepas pengaman yang masih penuh dengan pelepasan dari kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. 

"Byungchan, aku bisa sendiri—"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Byungchan memang sengaja melakukannya, terlihat dari bagaimana yang lebih muda mulai menggoda miliknya lewat telapak tangan yang bergerak konstan. Belum sempat Seungwoo bernapas lega, lagi-lagi ulah Byungchan membuat kewarasannya menghilang. 

_ "Fuck _ —Byungchan, kamu ngapain?"

Demi apapun mulutnya tidak sengaja mengeluarkan umpatan. Hangat rongga mulut Byungchan di sekitar miliknya membuat Seungwoo refleks memejamkan kedua mata karena menahan nikmat. Miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang terus menerus dimanjakan, sehingga rasanya tidak mungkin untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. 

Namun, isi kepala Byungchan sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Miliknya malah dikeluarkan begitu saja, meninggalkan kebingungan pada Seungwoo yang nyaris sampai pada pelepasan kedua. 

Bibirnya kembali dicium tanpa aba-aba. Ciuman yang terbilang agresif, yang dengan cepat beralih ke sepanjang leher hingga daun telinga.

_ "I love you. How can you're so good at everything?"  _ Bisik Byungchan seduktif.

Tenggorokan Seungwoo mendadak kering kerontang, melihat Byungchan bergerak menduduki perutnya—bahkan nyaris bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

_ "Kak, do you love me?" _

Sulit untuk fokus, ketika miliknya kembali digenggam, dan tidak lama ia kembali merasakan hangat dinding Byungchan menyelimuti. 

"Kak—"

_ "I love you, Byungchan. I love you." _

Byungchan tersenyum puas, lalu kembali menghentakkan pinggul dengan lebih cepat. Ini benar-benar nikmat—tetapi jujur Seungwoo sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi Byungchan yang terlalu bersemangat. Jadi ia hanya menjadi penikmat disini, membiarkan yang lebih muda dengan segala maunya. 

Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa menyimpan lebih banyak energi, karena waktu masih panjang untuk mereka berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, ini tulisan pertama yang berhasil aku selesain di tahun ini. Nggak tau juga kenapa waktu fest mulai yang ada di draft teratas memang konten eksplisit. Akhirnya aku submit ini buat jadi self-prompt, ditambah beberapa scene yang nggak ada di rencana awal (buat nyesuain tema fest: valentine🍫, semoga nggak maksa-maksa banget). 
> 
> Berhubung aku udah lama banget nggak nulis, dan meskipun ini cuma sekedar ✨konten eksplisit✨, aku tetep menantikan apresiasi kalian... Bentuk apresiasinya bisa lewat kudos, komen, qrt, likes dan lain-lain... 🤧 (Semoga nggak memberatkan).
> 
> Akhir kata, thank you for reading this work. Good night and have a nice day! ❤


End file.
